


[Collection] E-Rated Scenes and Fragments of AUs from "Kismet"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cloudy Mist Sawada Tsunayoshi, Daily Life Arc, Double Anal Penetration, Flame Active Character(s), Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dino, POV Gokudera Hayato, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Porn With Worldbuilding, Rimming, Sun Romario, Sunny Sky Dino, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: A self-indulgent side "collection" forKismet, featuring things that might have happened. Not canonical for the main story unless clearly stated and linked from the relevant chapter. Pairings are marked in the chapter titles. Scenes only linked if marked as such.Index.





	1. 04 - Dino/Tsuna - Sleepy Frottage - Tsuna - AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kismet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633191) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> Chapter titles are formatted as follows:
> 
> Main-fic Chapter - 'Ship - Type of Sex/Kink - POV Character - AU or Canonical

He squirms back against his Sky; the thing digging into his hip is uncomfortable. Except that squirming doesn't help; his Sky just holds him tighter, and his hips begin to move, subtly, rubbing the hardness against him, and his eyes widen as he realises what it has to be that's poking him. He squeaks, and wriggles more, the thought heating his belly and making his own cock respond. His movements wake Dino, at least a little, he can feel the difference in his Sky's Flames, but rather than waking all the way up, his Sky stays mostly asleep, and then he's under him, caged by him.

It feels kinda nice to be under Dino-kun. Especially when he kisses him blindly; he squeaks again, and wriggles and his blood heats when his Sky takes advantage of the squeak to push his tongue into his mouth. He tangles his tongue with the invader, learning from it, and his hips buck instinctively. And _oh_. That movement of his hips brings his cock into contact with Dino's and sends sparks up his spine that he wants _more_ of, _please_! The needy moan that escapes him, makes his Sky's Flames surge, and then there's deliberate grinding thrusts and it's all he can do to hang on to his Dino-kun as white fire blazes.

Dino-kun is heavy on top of him, but it still feels good to be under him, and the sleepy lassitude of his first ever orgasm drags him back under.


	2. 06 - Dino/Tsuna - Kissing & Oral Sex - Tsuna - AU

"Now. Where were we?" His Sky pounced, tickling him, and he squeaked in protest, but melted at the combination of his Sky's attention and the weight of his Flames. "I think it was right about," one large hand snagged his wrists, holding them together, "here." His Sky leant in and kissed him, before he could protest.

His Sky's mouth is hot, and it takes him a moment to figure out how to breath with their lips sealed together - and that was even before Dino's tongue came into play! He wanted to squeak again, which was just when Dino finally broke the kiss. "Hmm. This is going to work better if-" he found himself being towed back over to the bed, and pulled down into his Sky's lap. "That's better."

It is; neither of them have to crane their necks now, and he's sitting astride Dino-kun. His hands are behind his back now, still held in one of his Sky's large hands, and the other one cradles the side of his face, holding him in place to kiss, lazily. He breaks the kiss and lays his head on Dino's shoulder, panting. He suspects Dino would kind of like a verbal response, but he doesn't have the words; it's easier to just reciprocate, to mouth at the base of Dino's throat, the way he's seen some of the older girls do with their boyfriends. He finds Dino's pulse point, and feels it race under his tongue.

Dino-kun shivers, and his hands are released and they're both tumbling back onto the bed, and he's under his Sky, being kissed again. "You don't know what you do to me, do you, Tsuna?" If it's anything like what his Sky is doing to _him_ , he does! He arches into the kiss and is rewarded with Dino settling more of his weight on him. The lazy kissing continues, and he learns more about how to kiss from his Sky; how good it feels to have someone suck on his tongue, or tangle with it for example.

"If you want more, Tsuna, I need you to ask me for it, sweetheart." He whines, seeking Dino's mouth to go back to kissing him. His Sky is cruel! He didn't _have_ the words to explain what he wanted. Not the proper ones. He just wanted _more_ ; his Dino-kun made him feel good, and he wanted more of this.

He bit his lip. "I want to feel good." He arched his back, allowing Dino to feel that his cock was hard, and then turning his head for another kiss. He's going to have to ask Hayato for the word to use. But later. His Sky smiles, eyes amused; and then he's squirming down the bed, between his legs, and there's the sound of a zipper being opened and he squeaks again as his Sky allows his cock to pop free. Then there's warm heat and he squeaks again at the sensation - it's like nothing he's ever experienced.

Then Dino _sucks_. His mouth is just covering the head of his cock, and there's a tongue flicking back and forward and an amused hum, and he's got an impossible short trigger after the kissing, because he can't help but cum - pleasure unravelling, his toes curling and the edges of everything going grey and cock pulsing and then softening in his Sky's mouth, and, and, and.

(His Sky smiles and curls up round him, nose buried in his hair, and he can feel how pleased and amused his Dino-kun is, and drifts off to sleep comfy, warm and safe.)


	3. 07 - Hayato/Takeshi - Topping from the Bottom - Hayato - AU

The baseball-idiot wakes, shivering and latches on to his neck like he's a vampire, and he should call for help, but the other teen's tongue and teeth have him aroused, and he can _feel_ how needy the Rain is. And that what he needs is human contact, and actually, he doesn't mind - at all. The baseball-idiot annoys him a little bit, when he's being deliberately oblivious, but he has an excellent body and from the feel of it, a good sized cock, and sometimes he's shallow when he's horny. And he's fucking horny; he hasn't gotten off properly since before Reborn dragged him over here.

He has his fingers crossed that the other boy has some idea of what to do with the cock he's packing, and pulls Takeshi on top of him and into a kiss rather than just letting him chew on his neck. "C'mere idiota. Let me show you something worth living for." He spreads his legs easily, allowing the taller boy to settle between them, and bucked up gently, rubbing his arousal against Takeshi's. He kisses him lazily, maintaining a slow, bucking pace, until Takeshi starts grinding down against him.

(He wishes he was a Mist, or there was lube within reach, and then bites his lip; it's entirely possible there is lube in the bedside table. Dare he check ... for that matter, dare he fuck in his Sky's bed?)

He rolls the two of them over, pining Takeshi beneath him so that he can reach over and open the bedside table's draw; he'd been right; there was lube, and several things that looked intriguing and complicated, but it was the lube he needed, and the lube he fished out. "Need you to give me a moment."

There's a grumbling noise made against his throat, but the other teen lets him up, and watches appreciatively as he shucks his clothing and slicks two fingers. He stretches himself ruthlessly, fast and dirty and only just this side of pleasurable. "You might want to get your cock out, idiota; I can't ride it if it's covered in cotton." He doesn't laugh when Takeshi blinks at him, only adding more lube to his fingers and driving them back into his body, and is rewarded by the baseball-idiot unzipping his trousers and pulling a thick and long cock that makes his mouth water.

He pushes Takeshi back onto his back and forces his own body to take that lovely big cock - it stretches him, and hurts, but he'd miss the baseball idiot if he'd stepped off the roof and he wants to reach him, and this is the best way he knows _how_. He sets a pace just this side of painful, riding him like he's gone for a gallop on one of the horses on the estate when he was younger.

It leaves Takeshi panting and grasping at his hips, and he wraps one of his hands around his own cock and tugs it twice, striping the idiota with his cum and clenching tightly around the delightful cock where it was lodged in his ass - it felt good. And he was rewarded with the hips he was sitting on bucking up once and a blooming wet heat, and a look on Takeshi's face like he's seen _God_. It's a fantastic ego boost.

He flops down on top of that broad chest, allowing Takeshi's cock to slip out of his ass, though he clenches tight to avoid the other boy's cum escaping. "See. Pleasure's worth living for."


	4. 07 - Dino/Kyoya/Tsuna - Anilingus & Double Penetration - Tsuna - AU

He ends up showing Takeshi's father to the room where Hayato is still curled around his sleeping - and fortunately fully dressed - son, and stays just long enough to be sure that the man won't be a threat to Hayato-kun, or Takeshi-kun. It's not quite quickly enough - not when there's a crash from downstairs and "Sorry Yamamoto-san!" he dissolves into Mist and concentrates on his Sky; they're not very far apart, which means he's almost immediately back in the room with Dino and Hibari-san.

He reappears between the two of them, and ends up wrapped up with Hibari-san in the coils of Dino-kun's whip. He wiggles, trying to escape, and finds Hibari-san - "Eep. Dino-kun?" His Sky makes a mischievous noise, and pulls the two of them towards him, and into his arms, and he can feel both Dino-kun's and Hibari-san's erections pressing into him. It makes his own start to fill, and he can feel the two older teens holding a silent conversation over his head.

"Do you want to feel good again, Tsu-kun?" His Sky murmurs in his ear. He nods, swallowing, and then the whip is gone, and the two of them are stripping him, his clothes ripping under Hibari-san's impatient hands. There are hands everywhere and he tilts his head up, imploring his Sky for a kiss, and his desire is granted, Dino's mouth covering his and his tongue plunging in and out in a direct mimicry of the act he _wants_.

He's naked between the two of them; they're still fully dressed, and then Hibari-san is kneeling behind and Dino is still kissing him like he's the only water in the desert, and there's a - "Hiiiee!" - tongue pressing against his asshole. There's a tight grip on his buttocks, holding them apart, and the tongue works him, impossible wet, impossibly flexible and amazingly long, and oh he can feel the way the prefect is using his own Flames and he ruts forward against Dino reflexively, amusing his Sky.

"Remember you're a Mist, Tsu-kun, that your body is a construct of your mind. Understand?" He doesn't not entirely but he holds that thought, and his Dino-kun smiles and kisses him again, one hand unzipping his slacks and then he's being lifted away from the tongue working him and he's dripping and open, and there's a huge, blunt head at his hole and he shivers as he slides, easily, down and down and down his Sky's cock and he knows what he meant now.

He's stretched, impossible wide, but it doesn't hurt, and he wraps his legs around his Dino-kun's waist and wiggles and clenches, adjusting to how very, very full he is, and then realises how his Sky's Flames had influenced his, and murmurs a "Thank you" into Dino's neck.

"Don't thank me yet, Tsu-kun. Remember that for me a little longer?" Dino sits himself down on one of the sofas and leans backwards, holding him in place and encouraging him to tangle his legs with Dino's. There's the sound of another zipper being lowered, and there's another cock head pressing at the place where he's already full, and he swallows. There's pressure - enormous pressure - and his Sky's Flames surge into his, manipulating them, and there's an almost audible 'pop' as his body gives in and lets Hibari-san into his body too and he shivers.

He's impossibly full. Impossibly ridiculously full; he's grateful that Dino-kun is helping him manage his Flames to do this because he's almost panicking, almost wants to Mist away from what they're doing to him. Every tiny movements sends slivers of pleasure, brilliant, sharp, overwhelming pleasure up his spine, and Hibari-san is still fully dressed too; he can feel the older teen's clothes against his back and he shudders. There are teeth in the nape of his neck; not biting hard, but just keeping him in place.

"So good, Tsu-kun. Now hold onto me, sweetheart." That's all the warning he gets before the two older teens start to move and he's cumming and cumming and cumming, over stimulated, wailing, body desperately trying to clench down on two cocks, both thicker than his wrists and unable to, and only not hurting because Dino still has a gentle hand on his Flames. They drive him through his orgasm, and out the other side, into a plateau on the other side where all he can do is lay on Dino's chest limply and feel how pleased the two sharing him feel about it.

He's inordinately pleased when the pair of them shiver and cum and fill him, and then he realises that their Flames are intertwining, wrapping themselves together, weaving a bond through him, and he finds himself purring and content on his Sky's chest as Hibari-san pulls out of him, and his body tightens back up round Dino's cock alone. He clenches his muscles when his Sky starts to pull out and whines pitifully - the Cloud makes an amused sound and there's something made out of the other's Mist Flames being pressed into his open hole before he could close all the way up, and his hair is being ruffled.

"You caught me, little animal." He's not sure he could have possibly heard what he just did, but he doesn't have the energy left to move - if his Sky wants him to, he’ll have to carry him, he decides and drifts off to sleep.


	5. 08 - Takeshi/Tsuna, Dino/Tsuna - Claiming - Dino - AU

“ Mine." Dino's lips quirk into a smile; Takeshi wrapped around Tsuna so tightly that there's less than a hair's breadth of space between the two of them. Not that his Mist seems to be mind being cuddled so _pointedly_.

"Ours, Takeshi, but providing he agrees, we can share." The Rain pouts at him over Tsuna's head. He snorts and leans in to kiss the pout off the Rain's face, and wraps them both up in his arms and Flames. "C'mon. Beds are far better places to cuddle even than couches. And privacy means you can have the skin contact you keep trying to steal, 'Keshi." His Mist grumbles at being pulled away from his Rain long enough to be carried upstairs and into the bedroom.

He settles the two of them on the bed, stripping Tsuna himself, taking the opportunity to pet his Mist, to murmur words of encouragement and get his consent for Takeshi taking him the way he suspected the Rain _wanted_ the younger teen, and then allowing Takeshi, wearing nothing more than his boxers to pull Tsuna back into his embrace. He smiles at the sight, a wry smile at the fact that all his good luck seemed to come from other's misfortune; not that he would give his new Elements up for the world, but the ways each - even the Cloud - was so attached to his Tsuna made it painfully clear they'd been _meant_ to be his.

It gives him the space to strip himself, and to dig around in his bedside drawer for the three-quarter empty bottle of lube; he'd need to buy more at this rate; he and Romario went through plenty, but with Tsuna and Hayato and now Takeshi in his bed, and the circling Cloud, he was going to have buy shares in the manufacturer. He snorted in quiet amusement; if he remembered correctly, he _already_ had shares; sex never went out of fashion after all. More shares then. Later. Once he and Takeshi had enjoyed Tsuna.

He grinned at his two boys twinned round each other, and encouraged Takeshi softly to reposition the two of them so he could kneel between Tsuna's legs, one hand generously coated in lube, and steadied the cock he was eyeing with the other, so he could wrap his lips around it. He enjoyed this; there was something deeply arousing about preparing the little Mist, whether it was for himself or one of the other Guardians who should have been Tsuna's if he'd been unbroken. His fingers slide fairly easily into Tsuna now, his body getting used to the stretching, and knowing that it always had pleasure waiting for it on the other side of this part of the process.

His little Mist whines, and Takeshi nuzzles into his throat, unable to kiss him in his current position, but watching the way his fingers slide so easily in and out of Tsuna, the way the smaller teen's hips twitch with the pleasure being pushed on him by his Sky, eyes wide and skin flushed with arousal all the way down to the waistband of his boxers.

“You can claim him,Takeshi. He's all slick and open for you, and he'll enjoy it, I promise." The Rain fumbles, one handed, wiggling until he can kick off the boxers, and he pulls his fingers out just in time to make way for the teen's cock. "Take it slowly. Enjoy him." He drops his head back to Tsuna's respectable sized cock, and sucks, hard, on it, pushing more pleasure on his Mist just in case the Rain's impatience escapes him.

He needn't have worried; the Rain is heartbreakingly gentle with Tsuna, creeping so slowly into his body that it's only his own hands on Tsuna's hips, holding him still for his mouth that stop his little Mist just impaling himself on Takeshi. "Won't break me 'Keshi." His Mist's head is lolling back against the larger teen's shoulder; the two of them are achingly pretty like this, and he's going to have to make sure his men have him moved into the Sky suite when they return to Italy; it's the only one with a big enough bed for everyone, and he wants to watch whenever Tsuna's like this for the others. (He wants them beneath him, too, but mostly he wants to watch the little Mist wallow in pleasure. He does it so unselfconsciously that all he wants to do after Tsuna's partner of the moment is done is take him himself.)

He sucks once more, hard, and is rewarded by a mouthful of cum that he swallows eagerly; it's proof of his Mist's pleasure in what's happening, and the appreciative moan from the Rain at the way Tsuna's body ripples and spasms around him makes him want to have Takeshi moaning underneath him, his own cock buried in the Rain. He lifts his head and rests back on his heels to watch as 'Keshi keeps rocking his hips so very slowly in and out of Tsuna's pink and slightly swollen asshole. It's a very pretty sight, and he traces a slick finger over the place where the two boys are joined. Not that Tsuna's ready for two cocks there, not yet. Not until he's finished growing, or has better control over his Flames, so he can be sure he won't be injured by it. But it makes Tsuna whine, needy, as his cock fills again with blood.

Takeshi wraps one hand around Tsuna's cock though, so he can't suck on him again, and he smiles as the Rain keeps pleasuring his little Mist, and pushes himself up to his feet, and joins the two of them on the bed, where he can steal kisses from his Tsuna. He steals a handful of kisses from Takeshi, too, until the boy's hips twitch and jerk and fill his little Mist, and withdraws, much to Tsuna's annoyance. His Mist wiggles and squirms until Takeshi has to release him, though once he's escaped, Tsuna leans down and kisses him before climbing over to kneel above him and slide down onto his cock, taking it smoothly into his slick heat.

He's very pretty like this, riding him, the muscles of his ass still twitching around his cock - which was larger than Takeshi's so making him stretch further to take it - and the Rain curls into his side, watching the place where he was disappearing into Tsuna, wanting to reach out and touch.

"He wouldn't vanish if you touch 'Keshi." The Rain does, and Tsuna shivers, and wails at the added sensation, his cock rising to attention again. "Shh, Tsuna, sweetling, you're safe, and this is pleasure, all for you." The Rain's touch grows more confident as his little Mist shakes his way through another, dry orgasm, this time on _his_ cock. "Can I have another one, sweetling? Will you come for me again?" His Tsuna was slowing, worn out by his first frantic round of riding him, and he lifted his hands to the smaller teen's hips and helping him rise and fall on his cock as Takeshi traced their joining place and then when he jerked Tsuna down onto him unexpectedly a finger slid in along with his cock, and he had to lunge up to swallow the scream that escaped his Mist at the sensation.

It also dragged the last orgasm he was going to get from his Tsuna for the time being; not that he minded, not with the way that it dragged his own completion from him, filling him with more cum. He pulled Tsuna down into his arms, and flailed for the open drawer full of useful things for a slim plug to keep his Mist full; it slid in easily, making the teen shiver and whimper again, but then settle between the two of them, his nose in Dino's neck and Takeshi pressed full length along his back.

(The room was warm, and quiet and the three of them dozed, lightly; Hayato snuck in about ten minutes after they were done, and curled into Takeshi's back, and then Romario settled in behind Dino, an amused smile on his lips.)


	6. 08 - Tsuna/Takeshi/Hayato/Romario - Kitchen Sex - Tsuna - AU

Takeshi's hands waved in frustration at his struggle to explain evident. "I'll introduce you to him. H -" he'd popped another strawberry into his mouth, and he should stop doing that if he wanted the other's to make sense, but they were _delicious_.

Hayato was the one that moved _first_ , mouth slanting over his own, kissing him demandingly, hands sliding into his hair and straddling his lap; then there was the warmth of Romario behind him and a pouting Takeshi beside him. He's not entirely sure how he ends up _on_ the table, but the other three were so intent on pleasuring him that he couldn't do anything other than lay there and let them. Deft fingers have him rapidly undressed, and his legs are slung over someone's shoulders, slick fingers pressing against his ass; Hayato kneeling next to him, on the table, and kissing him desperately, while Takeshi was exploring his body with dancing fingers.

It doesn't take long before he's full, Romario piercing him deeply, whilst Hayato guided his cock to his lips, the head weeping pre-cum that he licked up even before Hayato guided it into his mouth. Takeshi watched appreciatively, admiring the way Tsuna took the other two so easily, he reaches one hand out to him, trying to include the taller boy, but he shook his head, and moved so he could see him stroking his cock slowly, enjoying the view. He let his eyes track back to Hayato, sucking hard on the cock in his mouth and watching the blush slide down his chest; Romario set a driving pace, fingers digging into his hips and holding him still for the battering his prostate was receiving from the older man.

Hayato was the first that came; flooding his mouth with so much cum that it overflowed and dripped down his cheeks. Hayato shakily rose from his position, leaving him to catch it up and lick it from his fingers; Takeshi pulled the silver-haired Storm into a quick hug, and then his attention was dragged to Romario alone, as the older man wrapped his hand round his cock. "You've been very good for my Sky, Tsuna, sweetheart. Now, I want you to cum for me." He does; the Sun Flames radiating from the hand helping him slide over into the demanded state; his body tensing and spasming around the generously sized cock in his rear. He could only moan at the sensation, so different from when Dino had taken him, and then there was half-a-dozen pulses of slick heat, the last two coating his balls.

Then he was replaced by Takeshi, who used Romario's cum to masturbate him back to being fully erect, and then Takeshi was clambering onto the table, his knees either side of his hips, and his cock was being swallowed by tight, barely slick heat that made him shiver and shudder and shake, and Romario swear at the Rain; when Takeshi rose again, there was a hand between the two of them, spreading lube on his cock, making the slide easier for both of them.

Then Takeshi rode him hard and fast, and he was incredibly grateful for the lube and having cum once already, with the way that the Rain took him into his body, massaging it's length over and over again. It's the only reason he manages to hold out as long as he does beneath the Rain; he manages to last though, at least until Takeshi's body wrings tight around him, and there's nothing he can do other than cum, again.

There's an amused sound from the door way. "Oh Tsu-kun; what _did_ you do?" He doesn't have any energy left to answer his Sky, but the older teen crosses to him, and leans down to kiss him. "You do look delightful like this. Can I take you up to bed? Kyoya and I would both like a taste, too." He nods, mutely.


	7. 08/09 - Dino/Kyoya - Submission - Dino - CANONICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CANONICAL for the Main Story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set Between [Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633191/chapters/24672285) ...

Not that he was surprised when the Cloud had lunged at him the minute they’d both gotten down into the training room; not when this was exactly why he had dragged the boy down here once Tsuyoshi had departed for his restaurant.

"What did I _do_ Kyoya, that you're being so aggressively interested?" The Cloud lunges at him, tonfas edged with purple Flames, and he has to do some fancy footwork to evade the blow - which cracks the concrete of the training room's wall. Which is quite _enough_ , damnit. He spins away from the next blow, and palms the knife he normally keeps as a hold-out and close quarter weapon, and waits for his opening.

When it comes - he has his whip, alight with Sky Flames - wrapped around the tonfas and he allows the knife to flash, a thread of his _very_ weak Storm tertiary coating it's tip. It has the desired effect; he successfully slices through the waistband of the Cloud's slacks. He wonders whether the Cloud will just let them fall, or try to preserve his dignity. That he allowed them to drop should have been obvious; the Cloud was both shameless, and enjoying himself. He should, also, have expected the aroused state of the younger teen, given his own low-level arousal.

But he did trip over the trousers around his ankles, allowing Dino enough space to pounce; the two of them go tumbling to the ground, and he took a moment to rub his own arousal along Kyoya's ass-crack. He could have forced his way straight in, if not for the cotton in the way, and judging by the way the Cloud was rocking back towards him, the other wouldn't have minded one _bit_ ; except that Kyoya decided he wasn't just going to _submit_.

He found himself on his back, being groped, and undressed by the Cloud. Not that he minded; he'd have needed to strip for what he was planning on doing. He was fairly sexually frustrated, even without Kyoya's antics; Reborn's warning about his new Mist's age meant that he couldn't bed his little Tsuna the way he wanted to, the way his Flames were pushing him to do so, until after the little Mist's fourteenth birthday, and he had promised himself that he was going to make it a _very_ enjoyable experience for his Tsuna - but with Kyoya having decided to wind him up, he was quite content to fuck him instead. Especially as he seemed to be interested in being _his_ Cloud.

"The gaijin broke my little animal; you rescued and healed him, and that mades you interesting; your ability was what made you _attractive_." Kyoya leant down and bit into his shoulder, possessively.

Then the Cloud pushed his hand into his boxers, and made a pleased sound at how large the cock he found was, and he made use of the younger teen's momentary distraction at his endowment to flip their position, pinning the boy to the floor. "I'm keeping you, Kyoya. Unless you've got a _good_ reason to object?" He rutted against the Cloud's ass again, and, pinning the smaller teen down by his neck, and pulling down his boxers. Kyoya made a permissive noise. "There's nothing I can use as lube down here; can you self-lubricate? I can _feel_ you're an Active Mist as well as a Cloud, Kyoya."

There was a flare of Mist Flames and on his next slide he bore down, and the head of his cock popped in through the sphincter protecting the smaller teen's back passage. "Hn. If you can dominate me, Cavallone, I'll stay with you." He allowed his Sky Flames to flare and fill the room, making the air stiflingly warm and heavy, the Cloud's Flames rising to match his, and he pushed himself to his limits to match the younger teen. He was immensely strong, the Cloud, at least as strong as his tutor, but Dino's reserves had grown since he'd bonded Tsuna, and his core, his intuition, said that he needed this teen as his Cloud to meet what was coming, and he was left gasping, but the Cloud's Flames _submitted_.

And the teen melted beneath him, letting him push deep into his body, until he was buried to the root in Kyoya. " _Mine_."

"Yours." The Cloud twitched beneath him, clenching his internal muscles around the cock in his ass. "But if you don't hurry up and fuck me, I'll bite you to _death_." He snorted in amusement, and set himself to steadily fucking his newest Guardian. The Cloud _wallowed_ in it, and his ass sucked and clung to him, demanding more from him. He tugged the boy up onto his hands and knees and rammed into him and was delighted by how well that was taken, the passage getting even slicker. "Harder, damn you." He complied, ramming into him with the full force he could to the delight moans and whimpers of the Cloud; in fact the teen came, his cock untouched, and continued to slam back into him. "Again."

"You'll have to teach Tsuna this before any of us take him on his birthday; everyone is going to want a turn at him, and he'll be very sore if we're not _very_ careful." The Cloud made an agreeable noise, and then he came _again_ , and that dragged his own orgasm from him. It left him feeling pleasantly sated, and he'd have to remember to keep dragging his other Guardians off for quickies to stop himself from jumping his Mist. In fact, Hayato and Takeshi would both be _very_ pretty under him, and he would thoroughly enjoy Romario fucking him more often.

He rolled off the smaller teen, and lay panting it on his belly; the Cloud recovered more quickly and then there was a curious hand exploring his ass, and he lay there and let him. He was as happy to be fucked as to fuck if his partner wanted it; and he damned the fact that he didn't have any lube handy - but the Cloud was quite happy to improvise and the tonfa that prodded his asshole was slicked with his own cum and he sighed in pleasure as it slipped in.

"I haven't got any Mist Kyoya, so if you want to fuck me with anything other than just that tonfa, you'll have to wait till we're upstairs where I've got lube. But I can take your weapon if you want me to." He squirmed on the metal cylinder and the Cloud slid it in deeper, until the handle rested against his balls; and then there were fingers exploring him.

"I think this will be a very _pleasant_ relationship, Cavallone." The Cloud's voice was amused and sated, and he touched a Flame covered hand to the tonfa, which expanded. "And I can work around the need for lubrication." The tonfa expanded, and kept expanding, forcing his hole open, and the cum Kyoya'd used to cover his weapon was multiplied to keep things slick. "I had half expected that you would exclusively top; so many Skies do, but here you are, fucking yourself open for me."

He whined, and then the tonfa was pulled out, and he was being covered and filled with a large cock and the Cloud hummed his pleasure at the tightness of the space he was forcing his way into. Kyoya was gentler than he had been; respecting the fact that he didn't have the ability to modify his body as a decently strong Mist could, and he just lay there and enjoyed the sensation. The other lay a hand on his low back and radiated Cloud Flames into his body; he didn't understand why, until Kyoya moved again and his nerves caught _fire_ , and he was cumming and cumming, wringing down on the intruder in his ass. The Cloud drove him through it, and then demanded another orgasm from him, and he had to beg for mercy after that, too sensitive to enjoy being fucked any longer. The Cloud did take mercy on him; but he was sobbing by the time Kyoya came.

(Make that Hayato and Takeshi would both be _very_ pretty under him, and Romario and Kyoya could fuck his ass to keep him from jumping his little Mist until after Tsuna's birthday.)

Both of them took a good ten minutes to recover, and Kyoya had to construct himself an illusion to cover the damage he’d done to the other’s pants with his knife, and he kissed Kyoya sweetly before chasing him back upstairs to the main floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and [Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633191/chapters/24797841).


	8. 09 - Tsuna/Kyoya - Cock-warmer - Tsuna - AU

"Good choice, little animal." The hand ruffling his hair and the calm, relaxed nature of Hibari-san's Flames made him glance quizzically at his Sky, who just pulled a face and mouthed 'Clouds' at him as if it explained the pleased, and sated presence within his Dino's Flames, and turned to talk to Romario. Hibari-san picked him up bodily and sat him in his lap, and he was so thankful for being a Mist; the Cloud was aroused, and his clothes were an illusion and he was being forced onto a large cock, and Hibari-san wasn't taking no for an answer when it came to getting into his ass. Fortunately he'd figured out how to self-lubricate, so all he had to do was handle the stretch - and try and keep what the Cloud was doing from Hayato, who would worry.

But he couldn't help but squirm when he had been slid all the way down Kyoya's cock; it was large and he hadn't been stretched at all, which meant he ached in all the right places and he wanted the Cloud to move.

"Jyu-Tsuna, what is that bastard doing to you?" He felt, rather than saw the illusion expanded to allow Hayato to see - it was in the flaring of his friend's Flames.

"Nothing I'm not enjoying. He's got a _very_ nice cock." He leaned back in Hibari-san's arms and squeezed the intruder experimentally. He eyed Hayato, amusedly. "You could suck mine if you want, Hayato-kun; I'd offer my ass, but I don't think it's going to empty anytime soon."

"Not until our Sky _orders_ me out, little animal. This is my reward to myself for not biting him to death." He squirms at the implication, and Hibari-san's hips twitched, so he did it again, and got himself bitten for his troubles. Giving up on that train of thought, he spread his legs slightly in invitation, and was delighted when the Storm did indeed wrap his lips around his cock and sucked. He was in _heaven_.

(Hibari-san wasn't kidding; it took Dino physically lifting him out of the Cloud's lap, slinging him over his shoulder and taking him upstairs before the Cloud would leave his ass alone. Hayato found himself riding Hibari-san instead when that happened, but it was better than a grumpy Cloud - even if Dino did have to put his foot down about it after the second day.)


	9. 09 - Kyoya/Hayato, Takeshi/Hayato - Submissive/Uke Hayato - Hayato - CANONICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Providing nothing shifts drastically on me, **CANONICAL** for Kismet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overlaps the end of [Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633191/chapters/24797841)

There's a bit of him that panics, when the Cloud - Kyoya, their Sky had called him - drags him into his lap in Tsuna's place, but the Cloud's Flames wrap around him, a heavy blanket of pleased possessiveness he can already feel spreading to all of the Elements under Dino's Sky, and _oh_. Dino had dragged the older teen down into the basement and the two of them had both had pleased smiles on their faces when they came back up. There's an amused "Hn," in his ear, and clever fingers unbuttoning his jeans. He blushes a little; Takeshi is avidly watching the two of them from across the room, and he's still getting used to the attention.

Kyoya wraps those same clever fingers round his cock - hot and hard already from the attention - and nuzzles against the column of his throat; it's a tacit request and he shifts himself into a more open position in acquiescence. There's a subtle twist add to the stroking of his cock and a biting kiss to the smooth flesh of his throat, an acknowledgement of the submission implicit in the baring of his neck. Takeshi is _still_ watching the two of them, and the Rain's cock is outlined in his slacks; he relaxes into the Cloud's ministrations. Looks like Takeshi is a voyeur, which was going to make a Sky's household a _very_ fun place for the Rain to reside.

His distraction from Kyoya earns him a nipping bite and his eyes shut as he arches into the stimulation, and another thoughtful noise from the _Misty_ Cloud; at least he assumes it's the older teen whose lap he's occupying that's responsible for the flare of Mist Flames - their innocent little Mist had left ten minutes earlier with their Sky (he was _very_ much looking forward to Tsuna's birthday) - and a choking sound from the Rain across the room. The noise had him opening his eyes again; the fact that the rug had been replaced with a mattress was definitely worthy of that sound.

As was the fact that Kyoya was perfectly willing to dump him on his front on it, yanking down his jeans and exposing his ass to the cool air. Impatient fucking Cloud; he'd been enjoying the foreplay. Two could play at that game; he bit his lip and flared his Storm Flames gently - they'd both be left needing to find clothes after they were done, but unlike Kyoya he was 'home' and had clothes upstairs. The Cloud retaliated with Mist Flames, short-cutting a whole lot of normally necessary preparation, and _fuck_ that was a weird sensation.

Yeah, he'd stuck fingers and even toys up there and thoroughly enjoyed it, but that had involved a whole lot of mundane preparation before hand, and he still hadn't quite got the hang of using his weak Rain tertiary to relax the muscles so all of that took _time_ , and Kyoya had just by-passed _all_ of that; his ass was relaxed and so slick lube was dripping down to make a puddle beneath him. He rested his head on his arms and stretched, and there was a pleased noise from the Cloud at his compliance. His murmured complaint of 'Mist Flames are a fucking cheat' earned him another amused sound and then there was a cock breaching his ass almost painfully slowly, nudging relaxed walls apart to make space for itself.

"That they are, little bird. But a useful one." It's the most words he's heard from the Cloud, and it makes him preen, even as the cock comes to a rest, filling his ass to the point where the stretch is actually kind of uncomfortable, even as it feels good enough to make him _moan_ ; and also made him wonder if the illusion that was being used could be made permanent because fuck it felt good being penetrated by a living cock and preparation was a _chore_. He spread his legs wider, until they _burnt_ at the stretch, and the burn distracted him from the discomfort of being so full, and he was blanketed with the older teen's lithe form, which made him wriggle appreciatively, and the Rain whine from where he was watching.

He glances in Takeshi's direction and is startled by the size of the cock the baseball player is absently stroking while he watches the two of them _hungrily_. The idea of taking it makes his gut clench, earning him a shallow thrust from the Cloud pinning him to the mattress; and as even that thrust sends pleasant fire coursing through his veins he gives up on any attempt at thought, at control, and settles instead for enjoying the slick slide of flesh against flesh, the way his body is being worked by Kyoya; it feels good, and the way the Cloud has him wrapped up in a possessive blanket of the older teen's Flames, the unsubtle marking of territory makes something in his head settle.

"That's better little bird." The next few minutes are a blurry mess of sensation as the Cloud takes relentless advantage of his state, cock _gliding_ in out of his ass, relentlessly stimulating every sensitive place he had - and he wouldn't put it past the Cloud to have created one or two extra ones to make him eager to do this again; he certainly hadn't expected to find the sensation of a cock breaching him _that_ deeply pleasant from all his reading, and yet he wanted the cock in his ass _even_ deeper. He gasps out half a question, and there's a snort of amusement from Kyoya. "Oh, little bird, you did this yourself; I just lent you the Flames and let your body direct them."

The Cloud bites his neck again, a matching mark on the other side, and then there's a handful of shorter, sharper thrusts and he whines as he's left empty; he hasn't cum yet, but the Cloud obviously just did; Kyoya settles beside him, amused by the pitiful noise that he just made. "Roll over little bird. The puppy is getting rather impatient."

He does, relieved by the way his cock is no longer being rubbed against the mattress, and there's the baseball player over, reaching for him hungrily, that ridiculous cock of Takeshi's slapping against his belly as the taller teen kisses him demandingly; it feels even larger as the height and mass difference between the two of them registers. Not that the Rain tries to shove it into his open body; he's just letting it lay there, and concentrating on kissing him, but he's not had his satisfaction _yet_. He curls his body, lifting his hips, wrapping his legs around Takeshi's waist, trying to position himself so the Rain would get the hint, but he doesn't, he just continues to kiss him.

He has to turn his head away from the Rain, breaking the kiss - not that it stops Takeshi from kissing his jaw instead - and then _beg_ before the Rain starts to work his enormous cock into his body. The breach of his entrance steals the breath from his lungs and he tries to scramble away from it, but Takeshi douses him rather heavy-handedly with his Flames and the damn thing slides right in, and he _melts_ again. Fuck, he really hopes he can persuade one of the Mists in the 'set' to help him keep the alterations because he could really get used to feeling this good with a cock up his ass.

Takeshi seems to be perfectly content with the state he's in, too; the Rain slides one of his legs up onto his shoulder and fucks him like it's his _job_ , leaning down to claim his mouth and almost folding him in half in the process - which just means he can feel the other teen's cock nudging against his diaphragm, making it hard to breath.

"Cum, little bird." The order is hissed in his ear by the Cloud, the older teen's Flames twisting possessively around the three of them, and he screams into Takeshi's mouth as his body obeys, attempting, valiantly to tighten around the iron hard intruder in his ass but failing, repeatedly. The Rain fucks him straight through it, and into the place on the other side he's never been, where it's not an orgasm, per say, but rather it's just _pleasure_ ; endless easy pleasure and he makes a pathetic sound when Takeshi finally cums and the cock in his ass softens. He has absolutely no desire to come back from the space he'd been flying in, and he mumbles something to that effect into the crook of the Cloud's shoulder, making Kyoya snort. "We'll get you back there again, little bird, but your body won't thank us for it unless you build your stamina."

He finds himself sandwiched between the two larger teens, a Mist-blanket over the three of him as the shakes hit, and he's grateful they've both stayed and are willing to cuddle with him as he crashes; he hates the come down after an orgasm, especially when he's on his own, and the Cloud's reassuringly possessive Flames and the Rain's cuddliness are enough to let him nap and recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to [Chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633191/chapters/26204904).


	10. 11 - Dino/Hayato - Consensual Submission - Hayato - CANONICAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during [Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633191/chapters/26275716).

He whimpered, knelt on the large bed in the master bedroom; Dino had scooped him up from where he’d been sleepily leaning against Takeshi, recovering from the way the other two Guardians had been using him - not that he objected! It had felt really, really good; good enough that he _really_ wanted more, and the whispered question, the request to allow his Sky to enjoy his body to, had had him nodding eagerly, and carried off. Dino had stripped him of the illusion he’d been clothed in the moment they’d stepped into the room, had touched his slick opening appreciatively.

“Mist Flames -” fingers dipped inside, “- clever application; Kyoya?” It wasn’t really a question; Tsuna’s Mist was the strongest in the household, but he was too innocent to come up with the application.

The fingers spread. He whined, nerves spiking with pleasure. “Kyoya’s Mist, but -” the fingers twisted, “- he gave it over to me. I shaped his Flames apparently, made something from them that’s -” Dino beckoned with the fingers working his ass, brushing them across his prostate and he bucked his hips in response. He whimpered. “- addictive. Want to keep the changes, so sensitive. Feels good.” Kyoya and Takeshi had held him down and taken him earlier, had sated him, he thought, but the hungry edge to Dino's Flames, his intimate touch set fire flaring through his veins again. He fed his Cloud Flames into the Misty residue in his ass; trying to coax the changes back to life again. The Alterations had been fading, almost gone, but now he dripped with slick lubricant again, the sensitive places in his ass, the ones that his mind had created with the Mist Flames he’d been lent spread and throbbed even more insistently.

The fingers withdrew, leaving him slick and open. Dino took a step back, stripping off almost clumsily; he liked what he saw. The Cavallone was tall, well muscled, even better endowed than Yamamoto, and his body ached at the thought of being stretched, filled so full.

"Ready for me, little bird?" He swallowed; having Dino - who hadn't heard Kyoya using the nickname _also_ use it, twisted something in his gut. If he was a bird, it was one whose wings had been bloodily clipped by his Famiglia. Fingers petted his flanks, ran over his skin and he felt his body melt. "Such a pretty little falcon," Large callused hands, larger even than Takeshi's, wrapped around his hip, held him in place, and then there was a large blunt head teasing his opening. “So ready for me, little falcon.” He clenched his ass, feeling the way he could _almost_ grip the thick head, almost suck it in, _wanted_. "Is this what you want, little bird?" There was the brutal breach, large cock forcing him open again, stretching him even further than Takeshi had when he’d folded in him in half. “Want you to fly again for me, sweetheart. Want you to be my hunting falcon, my raging Storm.” The words curl, sink into his mind, nurtured something that he’d silenced for _years_.

Dino had him pinned, body brutally stretched. It should have hurt, he thought, but Mist Flames and an adoring Sky were a combination that made it all feel good.Rather than moving though, Dino nuzzled at his throat, kept petting him, waited for him to adjust. The murmur in his ear, the soft whisper, backed with Sky Flames is somewhat unexpected. "As much as I appreciate the warm, lithe body beneath me, taking my cock, you don't have to submit, don't have to be the one who gets fucked, gets taken to be loved little bird.” His Sky was still painfully still, refusing to move, but covering him, impaling him. “ _Everything_ has to be your choice, even if that choice is to make yourself available to us all. But,” Dino nuzzled him again. “ I just need to know it’s _your_ choice, not anyone else's." He wriggled, clenched tight around the intruder in his gut and felt the heat rise until he blushed, turned towards his Sky.

"Like it. S'addictive." He clenched again, as hard as he could around the cock he was impaled on. "Might want to take Tsu-kun. When he's ready, but right now, like this." That earned him a single achingly slow thrust, a withdrawal and a return. It rubbed against every single sensitive place he had, his Flames rising, beneath the weight of his Sky’s.

"Tell me that again later, little bird. When we’re not in bed and fucking, when you don’t feel so good beneath me that all I want to do is take you over and over again. And think about what role you want to take in Tsu-kun’s birthday celebration." He nodded. “Verbal, little bird.” He swallowed, tried to kiss his Sky, but couldn’t quite turn far enough.

“I will.” Dino moved again, set up a slow, rhythmic pattern of achingly deep strokes. Ones that worked his body, worked all the sensitive places he had, pulled him up onto his hands and knees and played with his nipples - he felt the weight of Sky Flames, felt them holding off his orgasm, allowing the building wave to increase and increase in volume. He whimpered, felt the way that excited his Sky, made the cock in his ass throb; “ _Please_.”

One large hand wrapped around his cock, stroked it roughly, the Flames stopping his orgasm fading, a hissed “Cum.” And he was shaking through an orgasm, shivered, collapsed under its force, and Dino’s hips jerked, driving into him, sending aftershocks of pleasure-pain through his body. The pulses of cum that filled him were Flame-hot, the cock in his ass softened slowly, slipped free when he twitched through another aftershock, and Dino rolled off to one side. Sun coated fingers traced his rim, and his body tightened in response. “Sleep little bird. And if those Alterations fade and you want them replaced, I’ll make sure they get done.” He smiled sleepily. “Come tell what your choice is when you’re ready, little bird.” His hair was stroked, petted until he fell asleep, a thin blanket covering him.


	11. 11 - Romario/Takeshi - Deflowering - Romario - CANONICAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during [Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633191/chapters/26275716)

One of Dino's hard and fast rules, one of the three he'd enforced _ruthlessly_ across the Cavallone lands, and into the lands of the smaller Families that looked to them, was that fourteen, mentally competent _and_ actively consenting was the minimum requirement for involvement in sex, whether for money or love, and the Don himself would immolate _anyone_ found breaking that rule. Everyone had winked at that rule _until_ Dino had set fire to one of his own capos for violating it.

He still felt like a pervert - Tsuna, and how cute the pretty little Mist was, and the fact he was underage, if only _just_ had him twitching every time he was tempted by his Sky’s new Mist and his _very_ cute little bubble butt - though at least the rest of the new set of Guardians his Dino seemed to be collecting were legal by the Family’s standards. If wishes were fishes and all that, but he could still damn Reborn _thoroughly_ for being so impatient to bring the Boss in - if Reborn had just waited a couple of weeks neither of them would be feeling quite as skeevy about the situation.

And at least it was Takeshi, who was almost fifteen rather than Tsuna’s thirteen, and had dragged _him_ down here, ostensibly for shooting practise. That made him feel better about this, and at least the Boss had been crawling into his bed every night since Reborn’s stunt had left them both so very tempted by Tsuna, so he wasn’t _completely_ frustrated right now, could think about something other that sticking his cock in the very pretty asses wandering around the house, all of which his Flame instincts were _insisting_ were his to plunder.

The way that the Rain _responded_ when he put his hands on him to correct his stance, the hunger in the kid's Flames, had him touching Takeshi more, and more and more sensually, less professionally until he was damn near groping Takeshi rather than correcting his posture. Takeshi snapped, and put the pistol down - carefully, he had to give the kid a lot of credit for remembering to put the safety catch on - and his lips curved into something like a smile as the kid turned into him, leaving the two of them face to face. Takeshi makes an attempt to dominate him, but he thwarted it easily, and retaliates by using his Sun Flames to burn off Takeshi’s clothing, leaving the lean long lines of the baseball player open for his appreciation. Gorgeous tanned skin and toned limbs that he could definitely appreciate having beneath him - or even over him, once the kid had finished growing into that dominance and learned how to use that cock _properly_.

"Going to fuck you, Takeshi. Any objections?" Consent was important, the Boss had decreed, he had to ask - though he’d never met a set where one of the members didn’t want to participate.

" _Please_ -" Dino had been distracted by their adorable little Mist, hadn't he? And the new little Storm was so adorably submissive that he wouldn't have even thought of trying to top the Rain; and the Cloud that was circling was definitely fixated on his Don, had spent time down here already and he suspected _under_ Dino - and judging by the way Dino had limped, had topped his Sky, too. There’d been some mischief in the living area, but that had been driven by the Cloud, had resulted in the pretty little Storm being thoroughly violated, much to the Storm’s pleasure. And his ridiculous Sky had taken their pretty little Storm upstairs to play with. Which almost certainly left him with a pretty virgin ass to be gentle with. He hadn't had one of those since Dino himself had crawled into his bed when his Sky was barely legal himself; he’d been the Boss’s refuge from the craziness that was Reborn’s training. He could be that gentle again, could teach the lovely boy he had under his hands that being taken was as much fun as taking. His touch eased, and he reached for the mineral oil kept down here as part of the weapons cleaning kit; their new little Mist was adorable, and insanely strong, but too innocent to weave any of the more entertaining alterations into the territory he’d established, which meant doing this manually.

"Lean against the counter, Takeshi. Legs spread." The Rain complies; leans his elbows on the counter, and spreads his legs. Finds his stability, and fuck, even if the Rain wasn’t quite fifteen, he wasn’t a kid with that thick cock between his legs. "Anything been up here before, Takeshi?" He rubs a single finger over the rosette as he asks, finding it tightly furled. The finger was slicked with the mineral oil, and he pressed it in smoothly before Takeshi could even answer his question. It slid in easily, so easily he wondered if this was the first time he’d done this. He remembered how much work it had taken to work Dino open that first time.

"Only your finger." Takeshisqueaked adorable as the full length of his finger pressed in, his voice breaking on the last word.

"Good?" He slides the second finger as he does, and the moan he gets from Takeshi makes his own cock jump, the easy acceptance of two fingers such a sweet sight. He's going to have to be good though; needs to remember to lavish pleasure and praise on him to keep him enjoying this - especially with the way the Rain had tried to dominate him. If he wasn’t careful, didn’t make sure this was all about how fun bottoming was, then Takeshi might end up with a decided preference for topping and that would be a shame given how pretty he was like this.

"Very." He drags another squeak from the Takeshi by crooking his fingers and finding the Rain’s prostate before he attempted to scissor them. The muscles _gave_ beautifully when he did so, relaxing under his fingers so quickly and easily that he suspected he was going to be able to just press his cock into the Rain and that despite barely stretching Takeshi he was going to take a cock like he’d been born to do it.

“Any pain, Takeshi?” There’s a shake of the Rain’s head, and he grins to himself, lines himself up with the slick little hole he’d barely prepared, and nudged it with his own cock. It opened _so_ easily that he had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself just plunging in; he’d have to coax Dino into bending over for him later - unless the Boss was too sore from whatever the Cloud had done; not that would stop him for much longer than it took to fix any damage done - and take him _hard_. He took Takeshi in slow incremental thrusts, Sun Flames warming tense muscles into letting him burrow deeper and deeper into the Rain’s body until he had his full length enclosed in that incredible warmth. The Rain’s head had dropped, but the _noises_ he was making were better than anything he’d heard - it even competed with that time after Dino had been forced to accept the mantle of the Don and he’d tied him up with his own whip and made him _beg_. “You’ve got my full length buried in your ass. How does _that_ feel, Takeshi?”

“So full.” The Rain swallowed and tensed around his cock. “But good. So fucking good -”

“Good. Now hold on, and I’ll make it feel _even_ better.” He set a punishing pace, but the Rain just took it and took it and moaned like a cheap whore, his cock audibly dripping a reassurance that Takeshi was thoroughly enjoying himself. “I can’t wait to see you under my Dino, Takeshi. He’s learned _every_ lesson I’ve taught him _very_ well, and if you enjoy feeling full with my cock stuffed in your pretty little hole, the cock he’s still growing into is going to feel at _least_ as good.” The Rain swallowed and came, a wail of surprise as he sprayed the counter. “Oh, I’m not done with you yet; won’t be done for at least another hour, Takeshi. Though that did feel _very_ good, and you can keep doing that.”

“Sensitive.” He eased the pace slightly, but didn’t pull out, intent on testing just how much the Rain beneath him could take. The answer was a lot; enough that that Mist Secondary Tsuyoshi had warned them of had to be very, very close to waking on it’s own. He kept having to reapply lubricant to them both, and it was when he realised that he’d used half the bottle and Takeshi’s ass was twitching at random that he gave in and came; his withdrawal got him an absolutely pitiful whine, even if the Rain’s cock had given up on rising back to attention after the first twenty minutes in favour of dry orgasms. It was hard to step back from such a sweet ass, and he realised just how much he and Dino had both been denying themselves by testing their self-control and attempting to keep their hands off the of-age members of the group. He still felt like going again, and there’d have to be at least one round with Dino that evening or he wasn’t going to sleep properly. If it wasn’t for the fact that Dino had promised Takeshi’s father that he’d send him home that evening, he’d have just taken the Rain to bed and ridden him even _harder_ , but he had, which meant he couldn’t.


	12. 11 - Dino/Tsuna - Illicit Blowjobs and Party Discussions - Tsuna - CANONICAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more salacious part of the discussion Tsuna and Dino were having in Dino's office in [Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633191/chapters/26275716)

“Hayato and I haven’t decided who will top him though; do you have someone you’d like to see take him?” He bit his lip, thought about each of the others, the various half dressed states he’d seen them in, and then grinned, and formed tiny illusory figures on the desk in front of the two of them. The Kyoya and Takeshi ones immediately started fighting, the miniature Kyoya quickly pinning ‘Keshi to the desk, and one of the figure’s tonfas sliding - he blinked, and Dino scowled and swiped a Sky covered hand through them, forcing the Mist to dissipate. He pouted; that had been pretty! But his little illusory figure of Hayato was pinned between a figure of Dino himself, and Romario and whimpering. “I’ll be looking after you, Tsu-kun, doing _everything_ you ask to see done to Hayato-kun to your body. So we’ll ask Romario if he’ll play top to Hayato for us.” The figures had Hayato mostly undressed before they were dissipated too. He pouted; Dino had given him enough detail that he could put words to what he wanted now, explain what it was that the older teens made him _feel_ , and then told him he’d have to _wait.

His Sky’s hand dropped to his cock, rubbed strong fingers over it through the denim. “While I’m going to wait another week before I stick my cock in that pretty little rear of yours, sweetheart, there’s nothing to stop me doing this.” His Sky lifts him effortlessly, sitting him on the blotter on his desk. “Going to do something about that hard little cock of yours, Tsu-kun.” The buttons on his jeans were being popped before he could protest the ‘little’ - he might be smaller than his Sky, but - “I take that back. Hayato’s going to _thoroughly_ enjoy helping you test this out; you might even have a ¼ inch on _my_ diameter, sweetheart.” Callused fingers stroked him, and then there was something searingly hot wrapped around the tip of his cock, and one of the hands had to hold him down. His Sky had his mouth around his cock! His hands fluttered, not sure what to do, and one of his Sky’s hands was cradling his balls, a finger pressing lightly against the throbbing place.

“You can weave your hands into my hair if you want, sweetheart; even if you end up trying to take control, all I’m going to do is _let_ you.” He wants the finger teasing him to press harder, to slide in, but that was breaking one of the firm boundaries his Sky had set, so he settled for weaving his hands into that silky mass of blonde hair when Dino dropped his head again, taking his cock even deeper into his mouth. When he tugged gently, his Sky followed the pattern he set - with both tongue and finger - until he was breathless, suction tearing at his senses, the finger pressing against the throbbing place from the outside in a cruel mimicry of what his body _wanted_. The half-hummed, half vocalised ‘cum’ tears this first, shared orgasm from his body, and he sobs with the intensity of it, with the need, and he’s never been so glad Dino’s a Sky when the compulsion he tries to throw slides straight off the older teen’s Flames. As much as that throbbing _wants_ something, his Sky had explained why he wanted to wait until his birthday, and his Dino had managed to stick to his ethics even when Reborn had forced him into being a Mafia Boss, and he didn’t want to be the one who broke them for his Sky. Even if he would like to get fucked, thank you very much. If that’s what he’d been feeling in Kyoya and Hayato’s Flames over the last twenty four hours, he _wanted_ it.


	13. Future - Dino/his Guardians - La Petit Mort - Tsuna - AU/First Draft

"Tsuna, sweetheart. This _should_ work; you know what you need to do, right?" He nodded, a grin on his face and the Sky Ring in his hand, and shooed all those he had no desire to share himself or his Sky with out of the room. "Do tell me what Daniela thinks of your methodology afterwards; I expect it to be entertaining." Were Reborn's last words before he left the room.

Hayato was the one who moved first, kissing him, whilst Takeshi prepared him, and then lifted him back onto the bed where his Dino was laid like some sort of pagan offering, Romario beneath him, cock up his Sky's ass. He crawled up the older teen's body, the Ring still tightly held in his hand, and kissed his Sky, before Dino's cock was positioned against his ass. He pushed back and down smoothly, taking it to the root; once he was in place, Hayato worked him open to take a second cock, Takeshi crowding the Storm, preparing him to be fucked, and Kyoya, amused, waiting to feed his cock into their Sky's mouth once everyone was in position.


End file.
